Relationship Bonding
by MidnightStarryOwl
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY NAMES BUT I DO OWN THE ENTIRE STORY NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO COPYRIGHT: THIS WAS MADE FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND ENTERTAINMENT ONLY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was digging around the house yesterday and just a random idea came into mind. There isn't any title for it yet so keep waiting! xD I luv it and I already finish tons of chapters so please R&R!**

**_~MidnightStarryOwl_**

SCHOOL'S OVER

"YEAH" Everyone shouted as Milla walked down the hall to meet her friends outside "hi Milla" Mellissa said as Milla sat down on a bench to rest "hey, where's Katie" Milla asked. "Oh Katie, she must be down by the water fountain drinking some water" "oh I see her, she's in line, wait is that Max, yes it's Max" Milla quickly straitened her hair and went over to the water fountain and went in line when Max noticed her, she quickly sat down on the bench and took out her book. But at the same time Katie saw her and took a seat next to Milla. "Hi Katie" Milla said, "hi" Katie said joyfully. "Mellissa is waiting for you over by the back of the building" Milla said, "Really, do you want to come to?" asked Katie "Uh," Milla glanced over at Max " no thanks" "well, ok if you say so" then Katie ran off to catch Mellissa. "Great, some alone time with Max" Milla thought as she sat down on a swing she peeked into her backpack and saw a pair of sunglasses, it was white and on the side their was a tiny purple flower Milla likes to call it a lavender because her middle name is lavender, (Milla Lavender Anderson), it was pretty hot out so she wore a white short skirt and a pink shirt with a white tiny long sleeve jacket with white matching boots. Then Max spotted Milla on the swing then he whispered to his friend Roger "do you think Milla likes me cause I like her, does she take computer classes?" he asked. "Oh do you mean that girl with the sunglasses on?" Roger asked. "Yes" Max answered quickly. "Yes she does take computer class on Tuesday mornings" Roger answered like a nerd. "Wait rewind, she takes computer class on Tuesday mornings" Max asked while he put his finger on his chin. "Exactly" Roger replied. "Hey Roger, there's Cathay your girlfriend go talk to her" Max said, like he knew everything. While Milla read her book Max slowly walked behind her thinking of what to say, finally he made up his mind "Hi Milla my name is Max I'm in 5th grade and I got a new pet Dog and I'm wondering if you have time to come over to my house some time, you don't have to come if you don't want to" Max said as fast as he could. "Um, hi Max sure I can come but not tomorrow morning because I have computer class so . . . maybe after school . . .O.K?" "YES!" Max was about to say. But stopped, because his best friend Nick was coming over. He quickly hid successfully behind a stone. "Have you seen Max?" Nick asked politely. Milla looked over at Max. Max shook his head. "Um….. No…sorry." Milla answered. "Oh, if you happen to see him, tell me" Nick said looking around for Max. "Sure, okay uh got to go bye!" Then Milla placed her bookmark into her book, zipped her backpack. "Um…got to get going" then she waved to Nick, Nick waved back. At that moment Nick properly thought Milla liked him because he went all crazy; Milla turned around, Then Milla looked back it was like nothing happened. When Nick was gone Milla leaned close to a pole and beckoned Max to stand up. Max stood while Milla peeked behind Max to see if anyone was watching Nope then Milla walked up to Max, "Thanks, Milla I appreciate what you did" "No problem." Then Roger greeted them "Hello, ah you must be Milla, did you know Max told me that you…ow Max tumble forward knocking Roger over on to the ground. Milla turned to leave, Max waved she waved back. "What was that for?" Roger asked shocked? "Ha! You're asking me! You almost told Milla about the LOVE thing a ma gigger I told you." Max said "Whoops sorry, dude is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Roger asked like he didn't mean it, "Let me think…um NO…but I do want to make a good impression for Milla…and since you've been with Cathay soooo long I guess you might have something to say." Max said. "About…?" Roger asked like he had no clue. "About how to get the girl" Max said like it was obvious. "Oh you just have to act normal okay? Act NORMAL" "Dude you're making me nervous…ok let me do this thing, Hi Milla are you having a good time? NO!

That's a terrible way to start a sentence, I'll just write to her maybe this will help:

6/14/12 3:00 Pm

Hi Milla, it's me Max um I'm just wondering if your still able to come to my house tomorrow if you can great but if you can't….. It's ok! I have time you can write me back if you want, but I'm more of a talking person that's really all I have to say so…no wait! I'm feeling sort of sad not writing a bit more so, is there any questions you want to ask? Um… ok see you later (I hope)JJ!

Sincerely,

Max (425)-721-9108

P.S That's my phone number.

Well that might help a little, not much but at least I told her everything I've wanted to tell her if she wants to write me back, she can come tomorrow. Well I don't want to waste my time writing to her, hopefully she'll write me back and tell me her phone number J Wow I got to stop doing so much smiley faces.

At least I gave her my phone number and everything so I don't feel that bad anymore.

Friday, 15 2012

RING! "Ugh, hello?" Milla answered. "Hi! Is Milla there?" An exciting voice answered. "I'm here" Answered Milla, "good" "who are you anyways?" Milla asked a though it was rude to ask. "GUESS" The voice answered "Katie?" "No" The voice replied. "Mellissa?" "No" The voice asked, and then giggled "I have no idea" Milla said. "Rub…" The voice was about to finish when Milla cut her off. "Oh I know now, Ruby" Milla said proudly. "Yep, what are you doing?"

"Just woke up, changing"

"Oh, am I bothering you?"

"No, not at all"

"Well I still have to go, Bye."

"Bye."

Milla quickly changed into a small blue top with a blue skirt and a white flower on the left corner. Milla went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth 3 minutes later she came out smelling like a walking mint leaf with bright curly blond hair. "Hi sweetheart!"

"Hi Mom." "Oh and there's something that got mailed and it's for you." "Thanks." Milla scanned the letters it looked familiar

Max Ross Thomson

605 S Madison St

7985 yellow house

Milla Lavender Anderson

294 S Renton St

2938 tan house

(Wow, did Max really write me a note, let me find out!) Milla put one sky blue fingernail at the top of the envelope and sliced it in a straight line, the top of the envelope flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

WOW!

Milla peeked into the envelope a page of lined paper was neatly folded in the envelope. Well not very fancy is it? Milla thought as she unfolded the letter and read it in her mind. When Milla was finished she remembered that after school she needed to go to Max's house I wonder what his house looks like she thought.

When Milla got to school she fast walked to her locker so nobody especially Max couldn't see her, When Milla turned around Max had his back in front of her because her locker was right across from his. Suddenly a dude wearing a hockey mask rode his skateboard down the hallway, towards Max. Max looked up and said "Whoa dude what's up." Suddenly the unknown dude took off his hockey mask and high fived Max it was MAX'S DAD! Wow he looked so young and he was carrying a black suitcase. "Hi dad, how are you?" "Great!" then Max's dad whispered into Max's ear "Have you found a good girl yet?" Asked Max's dad. "Sort of, "yeah." Max answered. "Oh" Max's Dad sounded very surprised now. Max surprised, changed the subject "Um dad, people are watching." Max said hoping his dad would move on and let him have a break for the day. "So, who's the girl?" Max's dad asked him. Should I tell him? Max asked himself. Then an unknown girl came up next to Max and said "I am Maxweena's girlfriend."

She said. "No you're not!" Max shouted noticing that she was listening. "Then who is it then?" The girl asked in wonder.

"I'm not telling you." Max said. "He doesn't like anyone but me!" The Girl said. "No!" Max said "It's not YOU!" "OH" everyone said now knowing he did have a crush on someone, who was it?

No one knew who it was. The whole week all the girls had gone crazy wondering if Max liked her or her or her. The words spread and Mellissa heard it (Mellissa had a crush on Max) her head spun around in circles, What if he liked me? She thought. Milla didn't hear the BIG news; she was on a 14 day family vacation to L.A. When she got to school on Monday there were a lot of chattering, Max this and Max that. Milla didn't mind, she just walked casually like always. By the time she got to her classroom, lots and lots of people were throwing paper airplanes around the classroom she wondered why. All day she wondered why? Why? Why? Was it about her? Did someone stick a sticky note on her back that said "kick me or kiss me?" she worried so much her dad had to tap her to finish her homework. "What happened sugar?" Her dad asked her. He could tell she wasn't having a good time even though .writing was her favorite subject.

These were Her 8th Grade questions:

Milla Lavender Anderson

8th Grade Writing

Mrs. Green

What Dog Has 6 Legs?

She was stuck on that one even though she learned it today and she knew for a fact it was impossible. But she was to busy worrying, did they know she had a crush on Max? Her dad waited patiently for her to answer so he asked her again. This time she heard, but didn't say a word, she waited for him to leave but he didn't in fact he took out a book and said "Reading a book can help you think." That was it Milla took her homework and a blank piece of paper and went upstairs to do her work. Meanwhile Max was annoyed he took out his laptop and went on YouTube and searched up Animal by Neon Trees. He wished it was true, he sang along:

Here we go again

I kinda wanna be more than friends

So take it easy on me

I'm afraid you're never satisfied

Here we go again

We stick like animals

We play pretend

You're just a cannibal

And I'm afraid I won't get out alive

No I won't sleep tonight

Oh, Oh I want some more!

Oh, Oh what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Screech

Max's Dad came bursting in his room "Hi son What cha working on?" Max quickly shoved the paper he was reading, in his backpack. "What was that paper?" Asked Max's dad. Max didn't say anything. Max's dad plunged for it, he grabbed the paper and read it, and this is what it said:

Dear Max, 7/6/12 8:25PM

Hi! I can still come over to your house if that's O.K with u.

Is your dog a boy or girl? I heard a lot of rumor lately I'm afraid it Might be about me, do u know about that? If u does tell me I'll write my phone number at the bottom so u can call me any time. I'm very bored right now, but also very excited I wish u were here to hang out with me, my friend Mellissa has a golden retriever puppy it's name is Sammy, I want a pet I asked my dad, but he said I'm not responsible for my things. Is your dad like that? It would be nice to have a dad that would be kind enough to let me have a dog, what type of dog do u have? A poodle? A Retriever? An Akita? My favorite type of dog is a beagle their so cute and small. I would have written u a letter sooner but I had no time, I just got back from a trip to L.A. My friend E-mailed me a letter when I was there and that's when I thought maybe we could E-mail each other instead of wasting money and paper. My mom said she loved the idea of us getting to know each other, and we should talk more often, she also said she would like to speak with your parents and u. I'm very nervous about that idea I hope your not mad with me, I'm sorry. L -Milla Lavender Anderson

(425)-

Write Me Back!

Wow Max thought as his dad stopped reading out loud. Did Milla actually write me that much! Anyways I need to tell her I'm not mad at her, I hope she understands. Max's dad was really surprised after he read that astonishing letter, Written with great care, Written by a girl named Milla. (That is an odd name.) He thought. A though Max thinks that name matches his. When Max first saw Milla he thought of LOVE, When Max sees his dad he thinks of punishment, and Mom, When Max First Met Nick and Roger he thought of watching Horror Movies and Video Games. Very odd thoughts. Meanwhile Milla watches T.V and the doorbell rings, Milla ran to the door and opens it. It was her Mom she was holding an Umbrella and a basket covered with Blue Cloth. Milla reached for the basket but her Mom gave her, Her Umbrella instead. Milla was sad she didn't get to hold the Basket. Her Mom could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to hold the basket, but she went along. At dinner she told everybody to stay in the Living room, because she had something important to show us. Milla could tell by the look of her mom, it had something to do with the basket.


	3. Chapter 3

E-Mail

Milla typed up a note to her Dad he went to a business trip. She typed up this:

Hey Dad,

How's business? I was wondering could you get me a boy thing. Not to fancy or anything but…. Something a boy would want. Thanks Dad!

I think that's another wrap! She thought to herself. She clicked on "Send" and walked to her desk. She took out a piece of paper and started writing:

Hey Max,

I'm sitting in my room and wondering, what I should do? I'm thinking of calling you I think maybe I'm going to send you this first so…

What are you doing? I hope you're having fun! J I'm sort of having fun. What about… Sam? Is he having fun? I hope so. Oh and Lisa how's she doing? (Lisa is Max's little sister) She's probably sleeping If not, probably playing with toys. What's your E-mail? Mine is Millslavanderson what about yours? Anyway If you want my moms e-mail for some reason, It's ilovemills and my dad's is Ericanderson , can you give me your parent's E-mail ? I want to talk to them about our hang-out. So we can talk about your dog. Also I would like to know how big your dog is. A puppy? Probably or else why would you get a dog, right? Well my reason would be "Puppy's are so cute so could I have one?" ha ha ha like that would work. Well it kind of does for me, since I'm an only child and my mom and dad kind of got me spoiled. I was in kindergarten and a boy said that to me, I cried and cried. It's embarrassing but fun to tell. I hope you will keep it a secret. (I really hope you do) please keep it a secret Max. BTW can you tell me why there is a rumor around? That would really help.

Thanks!

-Milla Lavender Anderson

Milla folded up her note neatly and took out a envelope she put the note safely into the envelope and taped it shut.

"Honey, sweetie?" Milla's mom said from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Milla said without looking.

"Just to make sure you are there" Milla's mom said slowly like she was concentrating on the way she said it. Milla took out a bag of stamps and took a random one out. It had a flower and a heart on it. To… yuck! Milla thought as she put the stamp back into the bag, she picked out another stamp this time while looking. It had a shiny blue bird on a branch.

Perfect! Milla thought as she stuck the stamp onto the envelope. Milla opened her door and she went to her mailbox.

Plop the mailbox went as Milla put the envelope in.

"Hon?" Milla's mom said as Milla walked back in the house

"Yes?" Milla asked.

"I have a very special surprise for my special girl" Milla's mom said.

"What is it? Is it cool? Does it have to do with animals? I love cookies!" Milla said faster, then she expected.

"Hold on lamb chop"

"Ugh" Milla sighed.

"DING DONG" the door bell was ringing.

"I'll get it" Milla looked through the door eyehole, Max was standing there holding something in his hands. Milla opened the door, Max walked through the door and he was holding a tiny puppy in his hands. Max carefully put down the puppy. "Hello Mrs. Anderson. Have a good day? I'm Max, Millas… friend. How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you. How about you, Mr. Thomson?" Max blushed when his last name was said. He wasn't used to that name before.

"I am here for our—"

"Play date—"

"It's not exactly a—"

"My boy, it is a—"

"Hang out!"

"you could say that"


End file.
